Quand ça doit sortir
by Jana Helen Laivel
Summary: Pendant une sortie dans un bar, et sachant que Dean est assez alcoolisé pour ne pas se souvenir de ce qui suivra, Castiel le prend à part et lui fait voir ses quatre vérités. Cette fois, c'est au tour de l'ange d'avouer ses reproches. Il est un ange, il n'a aucun compte à rendre, et surtout, il a plus de quelques millénaires d'âge, pas question de se laisser faire. (DESTIEL)


**Bonsoir tout le monde! Voici un OS assez court sur la relation de Castiel et Dean. Je tiens à remercier Barjy particulièrement, parce qu'en parlant avec elle, j'ai compris son point de vue sur Castiel et elle m'a fait voir une autre manière de considérer Cas', donc merci à elle, car désormais je fais plus attention à l'histoire de notre cher ange. Je me rends compte que Dean le néglige et qu'il ne le remercie jamais pour ses sacrifices, et enfin de compte, c'est assez rageant de voir ça, de s'en apercevoir comme ça, donc merci encore à Barjy, c'est une sorte de fic qui lui est dédicacé pour m'avoir montré une nouvelle vision de Cas'^^**

**Supernatural et ses personnages ne sont pas miens!**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Des rires joyeux s'élevaient du bar que Dean avait choisi pour une soirée détente avec Castiel. Ce dernier ne se sentait pas particulièrement à l'aise au milieu des mortels alcoolisés et des serveuses aguicheuses que son protégé s'amusait à draguer sous ses yeux. Il n'appréciait pas tellement cette musique non plus. Des chansons à lui percer sa Grâce, en fait...Il devait la contenir solidement pour éviter de s'envoler hors d'un tel lieu de perdition. La seule autre fois où l'ange avait pénétré dans ce genre d'établissements pour dépravés, c'était aussi avec Dean. Il avait failli devenir un homme cette soirée là. Ca n'aurait peut-être pas été une mauvaise chose, en y repensant bien. Mais ce qui le troublait en cet instant même, ce n'était même pas ce souvenir du passé. C'était un chasseur qui mettait ses mains trop loin sur le corps d'une de ces charmantes créatures à forte poitrine.

-Dean, se décida-t-il à interrompre son protégé dans ses avances.

-Pas maintenant, Cas'. Vas prendre un verre! s'écria Dean en lorgnant une autre serveuse.

Il devait être alcoolisé lui aussi...

-Dean, je ne veux plus rester ici. Il faut que je m'en aille, protesta pourtant l'ange, sa Grâce palpitant en lui comme des vagues s'abattant sur une ville, soit sa Grâce commençait à fulminer de manière autonome!

-Non, reste! Mais vas t'amuser, souffla son ami.

Castiel le vit ensuite se retourner sans lui jeter un regard de plus. Il attrapa les lèvres pulpeuses de sa conquête et lui roula une pelle mémorable sous les yeux de l'ange. Ce dernier ne se sentait pas vexé, Dean avait le droit de se détendre, mais il se demandait pourquoi on l'avait amené ici. Sans doute pour que le chasseur ne prenne pas Bébé et la laisse dormir. Il servait donc de taxi et de garde du corps à l'écart de son protégé. C'était bien triste, d'autant qu'il ne pouvait laisser Dean tout seul. Les démons pouvaient rôder dans ce lieu de perdition, à la recherche de chasseurs à torturer ou tuer. Castiel devait donc accepter de rester là et de voir son protégé plonger dans la dépravation la plus totale.

Il dut attendre encore une bonne heure avant que Dean ne daigne revenir le voir, mais déjà il avait pu réfléchir, et il savait ce qu'il lui restait à faire, à dire. Il n'était rien après tout, alors son discours ne ferait rien à cet homme pour qui il donnerait sa vie. Il avait déjà donné sa vie pour Dean Winchester, et à chaque fois, il n'avait droit qu'à des reproches, aucun remerciement. L'amitié qu'il réussissait à reconstruire se dégradait toujours jusqu'à disparaître, comme à chaque fois qu'il essayait d'aider sa famille. Mais en ce cas, Dean lui demandait de faire un choix. Castiel venait de le comprendre, son dilemme était simple: les anges ou les Winchester, et depuis le début c'était ça. Mais jamais il ne pourrait choisir...et cette soirée, du moment que Dean était complètement sonné par l'alcool coulant dans ses veines, son ange allait pouvoir tout lui dire sans craindre d'autres reproches.

-Dean, il faut qu'on parle, commença-t-il après avoir pris une inspiration pour se donner contenance.

Il avait beau être un ange et avoir quelques millénaires d'années, il n'en restait pas moins que parler à des humains de ce qu'il ressentait pouvait parfois être dérangeant, intimidant ou embarrassant.

-Cas', je veux juste rentrer au motel!

-Plus tard, pour l'instant il faut que je te parle.

-On réglera tes ennuis plus tard, ok? Je suis claqué, Castiel. Je te promets que demain, on pourra parler de tes problèmes, soupira Dean, légèrement saoul.

-Mais c'est ça ton problème, Dean. Tu promets. Tu n'arrêtes pas de me promettre que tu accepteras de régler mes soucis, mais à chaque fois tu repousses l'évidence. Ecoute-moi cette fois. Je...je n'aime pas me plaindre, parce que ce n'est pas mon rôle dans ta vie, mais je ne crois pas pouvoir garder ça pour moi indéfiniment.

-De quoi tu parles? baragouina le chasseur.

-Je n'en peux plus. Je t'assure que j'ai essayé d'en faire abstraction, parce que je suis ton ange gardien et qu'en tant que tel, c'est à moi de veiller à ce que tu ailles bien, mais mon rôle ne veut pas dire que je dois te servir d'automobile taxi quand tu veux, ça ne doit pas vouloir dire que je dois accepter tes reproches sans m'élever contre toi. J'ai enfin compris ce que tu attendais de moi, Dean, et sache que tu me déçois. J'ai toujours eu confiance en toi, mais toi, tu ne m'as jamais accordé la confiance que tu aurais dû me donner.

-Cas'...

La main de l'ange s'éleva dans les airs, faisant comprendre à Dean qu'il devrait tenir sa langue pendant que le brun parlait, par politesse ou par décence. Castiel semblait soudain si changé, si imposant face à lui, que Dean ne put se résoudre à parler. Il écouterait les paroles de son ami, puis lui passerait peut-être un savon, et enfin, ils rentreraient au motel et s'endormiraient dans un bon lit moelleux. Séparément, bien entendu! Quoique, Castiel pouvait avoir quelques charmes sexuels, songea rapidement le blond. Et l'alcool ravageant son esprit n'y était que pour une petite partie en ce qui concernait cette vérité.

-Castiel, laisse-moi un peu...

-Non, il faut que je finisse, Dean. Je me rends vraiment compte de tout seulement maintenant, parce que je refusais de croire que tu pouvais être comme les autres. Tu ne respectes même pas les anges. J'ai compris absolument tout pendant que tu abordais la fille de joie.

-Eh, c'est une ser...

Dean n'eut, là encore, pas le temps de répliquer. Cette fois, Castiel lui ferait avaler la vérité s'il le fallait, mais pas question de garder ça pour lui encore, ça faisait étrangement mal et sa Grâce ne pouvait plus en supporter davantage.

-J'ai compris que tu m'avais obligé à faire un choix. Un dilemme que tu m'as posé depuis le début sans que je ne m'en rende compte.

-Quel dilemme ? rigola Dean, bourré jusqu'aux oreilles.

-Toi ou ma famille. Sache que si je détestais ma famille autant que toi, je t'aurais suivi. Mais j'essaye de les aider, et ils ne font...ils ne font que vouloir reconstruire le Paradis, à leur manière, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour me faire porter le coussin ! Ou le chapeau...tout ce discours pour te dire que tu me déçois plus que tout. J'étais ton protecteur et j'ai sacrifié ma vie pour toi, j'ai accepté de m'abaisser à ton rang d'humain pour essayer de te comprendre, mais toi, tu ne l'as jamais vu. Je t'ai sauvé la vie je ne sais combien de fois, au péril de la mienne, j'ai sacrifié ma famille pour TOI et je n'ai même pas le droit à un merci !

-C...

-Tais-toi ! Je n'en peux plus, je croyais qu'il y avait une chance pour que l'on soit sur un pied d'égalité, mais je me rends compte de qui tu es seulement maintenant. Je regrette de le voir juste à cet instant, mais je t'aimais sans doute trop pour me pencher sur la question. Je t'aime encore, mais je t'aime comme un simple ami malgré que toi tu ne ressentes rien pour moi mis à part de la pitié et de la haine. Dean...tu es trop égoïste pour que ça fonctionne encore, cette amitié qui m'est si précieuse...elle est morte parce que tu es trop blessé dans ton amour propre, je le sais.

Pendant sa longue tirade entrecoupée de quelques pauses, Castiel n'avait cessé de dévisager son protégé, voulant voir ses réactions, mais comme il s'y attendait, Dean ne faisait pas grand-chose à part fermer parfois les yeux. L'alcool faisait donc bien son horrible travail sur le chasseur. Avec de la chance, il ne se souviendrait même pas de cette conversation dès le matin venu, et Castiel continuerait de se taire. Il continuerait de voir Dean le traiter comme une casserole...ou chaussette, à voir.

-Prends garde, Dean Winchester. Tu es encore mon protégé, mais ne tarde pas trop à te remettre en question. J'ai beau être éternel, si tu trouves le moyen de me briser, je ne pourrais plus t'approcher et je ne veux pas vivre sans toi. Plus maintenant, alors redeviens l'homme bon que tu étais avant, ou je devrais faire ce choix que tu me forces à faire. Et ça sera ma famille. Ils sont peut-être des tronches de miche pour la plupart, mais ils se préoccupent de moi, ils me demandent comment je vais, toi tu ne me l'as jamais demandé. Maintenant...oublie tout, comme toujours. On en reparlera un autre jour, hein ? questionna amèrement Castiel, signifiant que pour sa part, il ne se battrait plus pour le reste de la journée.

Et sans en dire plus, il empoigna Dean et le mena dans un endroit assez discret pour pouvoir le téléporter dans sa chambre, le bruissement de ses ailes indiquant à Sam que l'ange et son frère revenaient enfin. Le cadet des chasseurs ne fit aucun commentaire, et salua juste Castiel de la main avant de le voir s'en aller, disparaissant comme il était venu. Pas de paroles entre eux, juste un bref regard. Mais Sam savait déjà que le brun n'avait pas pu retenir sa vérité plus longtemps. Il avait même regardé un très court instant Dean.

Ce dont l'ange ne se doutait malheureusement pas, c'était que le Winchester n°1 n'était pas assez bourré pour ne pas se souvenir de leur conversation. Et ça faisait mal d'entendre ça de la part de son ange, mais ce qui faisait encore plus mal, c'était qu'il venait de comprendre seulement maintenant qu'il allait vraiment perdre Castiel et son amour. Car son ange l'aimait. Et lui, il l'aimait aussi. Mais il ne pourrait jamais le dire.

* * *

**Je vous écoute, avez-vous des conseils pour rendre mon Castiel mieux ficelé et moins OOC? Pensez-vous que je devrais abandonner le Destiel? La parole est à vous, Ô géniaux lecteurs! Ô géniales lectrices!**

**Bonne soirée (:**


End file.
